


His Butler, Deceived

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Birth, Caring Sebastian, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Jealous Sebastian, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian would do anything for ciel, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, sebastian loves his bocchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: When Ciel sends the Phantomhive staff out on an errand, Sebastian stays behind to confront his lover about how distant the two have become. The last thing he expects is to find that not only is Ciel expecting their first child........the bluenette’s in labor! A butler that couldn’t deliver his own baby wouldn’t be worth his salt, right? Whatever will he do?!?





	His Butler, Deceived

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Ciel Phantomhive looked out of the bedroom window and watched the snow fall.

The bluenette’s sapphire eyes followed the carriage as it pulled away, with all of the servants inside.

Ciel let out a breath and put a hand to her lower back as another spasm gripped her spine, curving slowly to the front of her rounded abdomen.

She fought back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, forcing herself to step away from the window.

It wasn’t that she was afraid to do this alone, she would just prefer not to.

The pregnant bluenette eased herself down on the bed and splayed her hands on either side of her belly as she thought.

After today, this would all be over.

She’d spent the last nine months in misery.

It was such a pain in the neck to have to hide, to have to conceal.

Especially from Sebastian.

Sebastian was not one who was easily fooled.

Ciel scowled.

This was also all his fault.

She owed Sebastian quite a bit, he had stayed true to his word. He was always at her side, a good and loyal servant. 

However, he cared so much, too much…….

He had always hoped Ciel could be something more than just a master to him.

In the last two years leading up to her twentieth birthday, she had finally opened her heart to his advances.

A small smile lit up her face when she thought of her lover.

Her smile turned into a frown as the baby kicked.

Sebastian had promised that he couldn’t have children.

An early injury, he claimed he had been told in his youth.

Ciel looked down at her mounded belly.

Whoever told Sebastian that was a damn liar.

Despite their relationship, Ciel knew from the moment she found out about the pregnancy, she could never tell Sebastian.

Sebastian loved her, he never mentioned loving any others.

He was also extremely jealous and caring for a baby would take lots of attention and time.

Sebastian never mentioned children, what if he rejected the baby in the worst way?

Attempted to remove it……..to kill?

Ciel could be cold, yes, but not heartless.

Not heartless enough to kill her own child, anyway.

She had seen enough children suffer.

She would do everything possible to make sure hers did not.

She would have the child adopted into a wealthy family, much like her own, with a loving mother and father.

The baby would want for nothing. 

She had made it these nine long months, now all she had to do was birth it.

She had taken private consultations with a midwife under the guise of shopping trips.

She was prepared for today.

She just wished Sebastian could be beside her.

The bluenette groaned softly as she started to ache again and she stood up to pace.

When she woke this morning, she knew today would be the day.

She had immediately come up with a list of “supplies” the house desperately needed and insisted her entire staff go to London to get them.

As another pain took hold, Ciel’s breath hitched and she bent over her nightstand.

Her hands palmed at her belly, trying to relax the tensing muscles.

The trip to London and back would take hours.

She just hoped the birth didn’t.

—————————————————————-

As the carriage pulled away, another member of the Phantomhive house also watched its departure from a manor window.

Sebastian smiled as the vehicle disappeared down the road.

Ciel had said the errand needed to be done and it was a wonderful idea for the entire Phantomhive staff to take the trip.

Ciel did not specifically order Sebastian to go.

Snake, Baldroy, Finny, And Mey-Rin all left, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone in the manor.

Sebastian frowned.

That little minx had hurt him dearly recently.

He and Ciel used to be so close, so in love.

Once he finally got inside the bluenette’s bed, he also got inside her heart.

They started and ended each day kissing and cuddling………... and making love.

But then, something changed.

Sebastian didn’t know what, everything had been fine.

Ciel had developed a stomach condition that caused nausea and bloating, gastritis, she had said, and acid reflux.

Sebastian’s master had claimed they were chronic family illnesses and required no doctor.

Ciel became much quieter and stayed in her room more, away from her lover.

Sebastian was ejected from her bed and only managed a kiss every now and again.

The butler scowled.

It was like she didn’t want him to touch her.

And he missed touching her so……….

He missed dressing her, brushing her hair, helping her get ready for bed……….

All these things had brought him joy and all these things Ciel refused to let him do now.

How he so longed just to gaze upon her naked body once more, to hold her in his arms again.

Sebastian sighed.

Ciel really was the most gorgeous creature he had ever met.

He would trade all the cats in the world just to have his bluenette again.

And that was pretty extreme coming from Sebastian.

The butler’s face relaxed and he straightened his tail coat and tie.

This was exactly why he declined going into London to supervise the servants today.

Something was off.

Something was wrong with Ciel.

He knew it.

Or, at least, if it wasn’t, he was determined to confront his little lover and find out what happened.

Why had her heart changed towards him?

What had he done?

What had he not done?

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he stalked off towards Ciel’s bedroom.

Today, he was going to get some answers out of his little kitten.

——————————————————————

In her bedroom, Ciel’s eyes widened as another pain took hold quickly, this one much sharper and deeper than the last.

The bluenette panted and leaned against the wall as she moaned loudly.

It didn’t matter how much noise she made, she was alone.

The pain was really starting to increase and her mind raced…….what did the midwife say? What did she say…..?

A bath!

Ciel let out a breath as the pain ebbed away and waddled into the bathroom, turning on some warm water to fill the tub.

She quickly stripped off her nightshirt and climbed in, hoping the water was warm and high enough before the next pain hit.

Thankfully, she made it………...just barely.

“Ooooooohhhhhhhh!” Ciel groaned, kneeling in the water and leaning over the side of the tub as her abdomen tightened yet again.

—————————————————————-

Sebastian arrived outside Ciel’s door and gently rapped on the dark wood.

“Young master, may I come in?” He called pleasantly.

Sebastian frowned.

No reply.

Then he blinked, hearing the bath run.

What on earth was Ciel doing taking a bath in the mid morning?

She always bathed before bed or as soon as she woke.

She could have called him to at least run the water for her.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed and he put a gloved hand on the doorknob.

“Bocchan?” He called as he turned the handle, slowly entering the room.

The water stopped running, and he heard Ciel moving around in the tub.

His eyes widened in concern when Ciel’s groan of pain came from the bathroom.

Sebastian quickly ran over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Young master! What’s the matter?! Are you alright?”

As Ciel panted, coming down from the peak of her last pain, her eyes also widened.

Oh no!

Sebastian hadn’t left with the servants!

He was here!

He had heard her! 

She hadn’t locked her room or her bathroom because she thought she was alone!

Things were about to get loud and messy, she had to get rid of him and get rid of him fast.

“S-Sebastian…...p-please d-don’t…..!” Ciel groaned, holding her belly as Sebastian’s child squirmed within her womb.

“Kitten, something’s wrong, I’m coming in!” Sebastian declared, opening up the door.

Ciel quickly turned so only her back faced her lover.

Sebastian purred at the sight, taking in Ciel’s beautiful shoulders, his eyes lingering on her round bottom…………

Which apparently was a bit more round that he had remembered.

Ciel was leaning over the far side of the tub, still panting.

Was it asthma?

“Young master, shall I get your inhaler?” Sebastian asked softly as he swiftly approached the tub.

“N-no, S-Sebastian p-please………….I just need….I……..” Ciel’s voice was cut off as she whined high in her throat, another contraction washing over her.

It didn’t matter that Sebastian was watching her, she couldn’t help but moan and rock her hips against the pain, feeling the baby move down, down, down……..

Quickly, Sebastian slipped off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves.

He placed one hand soothingly on Ciel’s shoulder, and the other on her side……

The skin seemed to be stretched out……

“Kitten, what’s wrong? What’s…..” Sebastian asked but then he stopped.

Sebastian looked confused, then his eyes widened as his hands moved over, over, over.

His hand shot from Ciel’s shoulder until both hands splayed over her gravid belly.

Sebastian gasped.

Round and firm.

The belly of an………….expectant mother.

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat.

“B-Bocchan…..” Sebastian breathed, as Ciel leaned back in the tub.

There was no use in trying to hide it, her legs were falling asleep now, and Sebastian knew.

“Kitten…..” Sebastian breathed in amazement, his hands rubbing Ciel’s bump, his eyes soft and loving.

This was what Ciel had been hiding!

This was why she had pulled away from him, why she hadn’t let him see her naked anymore, the nausea, the bloating…….

Ciel had never seen Sebastian’s eyes so full of admiration.

The butler was thrilled.

He had a baby on the way!

A single thought crushed Sebastian’s joy.

Why hadn’t she told him?

“Please, Sebastian, j-just leave…….me…..alone!” Ciel huffed as her belly quivered under Sebastian’s hands.

Sebastian’s jaw dropped.

The pain was intense and Ciel leaned back against the tub, whimpering as it peaked.

“Are you in labor?!?” Sebastian almost shouted.

“No, you idiot, I’m in France. What do you think?” Ciel huffed once the spasm passed. “Now please, just let me finish….”

If anyone else but Sebastian had been in that situation, Ciel would have probably been on her own, as they would have fainted from shock.

But Sebastian was one hell of a butler.

He recovered quickly. 

He had to……...

Ciel, and his unborn child, needed him.

“Young master, I can…….” Sebastian began.

No……….

Fear swirled in Ciel’s agonized mind.

Was Sebastian going to hurt the baby?

Had she carried it this long, suffered all this for nothing?

“Please leave me alone and let me finish!” Ciel shouted.

“Bocchan……” Sebastian tried camly to reason.

No……..

“Please don’t hurt my baby!” Ciel screamed, splashing in the water.

Ciel was in all out panic now, and Sebastian knew it.

Before she could say another word or thrash around anymore, he gently but firmly caught her face in his hand and looked into her eyes, just like he had on their first night together when she had been injured and refused to let Sebastian give her a bath.

“You’re being a little too stubborn, Kitten.” Sebastian said firmly.

Ciel was surprised and blinked at him.

“Pleath donth hurth the baby.” She managed to say from her squished cheeks.

Sebastian didn’t show it, but that really offended him.

Was that why Ciel hadn’t told him about the pregnancy? 

Because she thought he’d be angry?

Did she really think he would hurt his own baby?

His baby?!

“You and our little one need help. Stop wasting time and let me help you with the delivery.” Sebastian told her more than offered.

Ciel’s eyes burned with tears as he let go of her cheeks and lifted her, bridal style, out of the now chilled water.

“Can you stand?” Sebastian asked her gently.

When Ciel nodded, he carefully placed the pregnant bluenette on her feet and began to dry her off.

Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk as he patted Ciel’s swollen breasts with the towel.

His eyes were soft with love as Ciel drew in a breath.

She was simply beautiful……

Especially like this.

Sebastian was still wishing how he could have been allowed to see the changes in her body as they unfolded when she gripped the countertop tight and groaned.

Immediately, Sebastian’s hands began kneading at her sore back.

“Breathe…..breathe…….that’s it……” He purred lowly to her as the pain peaked and ebbed away.

“It’s coming, Sebastian!” Ciel groaned as her lover’s child gave a sharp kick to her ribs.

“I know, let’s get you into bed.” Sebastian said quickly, going to pick her up but Ciel refused.

“I….I want to walk.” The blunette huffed.

Sebastian nodded and put his hand on Ciel’s back, carefully shuffling out of the bathroom and toward the bed alongside her, holding her hand in his free one.

They were almost there when Ciel doubled over and grasped his hand tightly, the pain white hot as pressure shot through her pelvis, tightening, grinding, until she knew she’d surely burst. 

“SEBASTIAN! OOOOHHHHH!” Ciel screamed.

POP!

Ciel quieted as the horrible pressure eased.

Sebastian heard the sound of liquid dripping and he immediately looked down. 

Clear fluid pooled on the floor around Ciel’s feet, splashing onto his shoes as the little bluenette panted.

Her eyes widened.

Her baby was really coming!

“M-my water just….” Ciel squeaked.

“Bed. NOW.” Sebastian commanded, scooping his little lady up and instantly placing her on the bed.

Ciel tried to breathe as Sebastian flew around, building Ciel a little nest of pillows to deliver on, collecting supplies and assembling them in the room in a flash.

He even had time to wash his hands and place towels around the bed before Ciel’s next pain.

“AAAAAAAGGGHHH!” The bluenette screamed as her belly contracted hard, her feet on Sebastian’s shoulders, hands squeezing his tight.

Sebastian glanced over at the clock.

Ciel’s contractions were barely two minutes apart. 

It wouldn’t be long now.

Once the pain was over, Ciel lay back and Sebastian lubricated his fingers, gently sliding one inside Ciel’s pink entrance.

The butler took it slow until he gasped when his fingers hit something hard.

The baby……….

“Sebastiannnnnn!” Ciel groaned as her belly tensed again.

Sebastian quickly removed his wet digit and grabbed Ciel’s hand. “Breathe, Kitten! You’re very close!”

Ciel moaned, long and low, as the pain rolled through her body, pain that gave way to an unbearable urge to push, hard. “OOOHHHHHH! NNNGGHH! GOTTA PUSH!” She screamed.

“Go ahead and push, Kitten. You’re ready. The baby’s ready.” Sebastian encouraged her, speaking in a low, gentle voice.

Anything he could do to relax Ciel would make this easier.

“NNNNGGGGGHHHHHH!” Ciel practically roared as she held onto Sebastian’s hands for dear life and pushed her feet against his shoulders, bearing down against that awful pressure with all her might.

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile in amazement as Ciel’s entrance seemed to open up right in front of him, something wet and dark distant, but visible.

“Very good, young master. I can see it. Now, keep going. Give me another just like that.” Sebastian urged, taking advantage of the break between contractions to rub Ciel’s belly, trying to encourage his child to leave the womb.

“Another one?!?” Ciel moaned as the baby wriggled inside of her, having no place to move now, it was simply adding more pressure to the building contraction.

“Yes, Kitten! Push! Come on! Hold my hands and push!” Sebastian coached.

Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian’s hands again and bore down as the next contraction hit, her face turning red with the effort.”NNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!”

Sebastian’s smile widened as the wet, dark thing moved closer towards him, slowly but surely.

“Again.” Sebastian cooed, bracing himself as Ciel pushed against him hard with her feet.

“NNNNGGGGHHH-AAAAHHH! AAAAGGGGH! S-SOMETHING’S WRONG!” Ciel screamed as searing pain tore through her body.

“Nothing's wrong, bocchan. The baby crowned! It’s almost here!” Sebastian exclaimed, looking proudly at Ciel’s entrance, which now had little tufts of raven-black hair sticking out, his child starting to enter the world.

There was no joy for Ciel at the moment, there was only pain.

She had stopped pushing, but that horrible burning was still there.

“Again, Kitten.” Sebastian urged, seeing her belly start to tighten.

“Nooooooo. Noooooo, I…….uuuugggnnnhhh! I cannnnnnnnnnn’tttttttt!” The bluenette moaned, holding her heaving belly through the contraction.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand and pulled it down, past the curve of her belly, between her legs, and let the laboring bluenette’s fingers touch the feathery, slick tufts of hair, the tip of the crowned skull.

Ciel’s eyes went wide.

Sebastian looked at her seriously as she panted, and spoke to her in his low, velvet voice, “That’s our child, Ciel. He or she is ready to be born. Now sit up and push this baby out.” 

Sebastian helped Ciel sit up and placed her hands on her own knees, sitting her feet down on the mattress so he was free to deliver the baby.

“N-no! S-Sebastian! Sebastian, I need you!” Ciel whimpered.

When she started to groan as another pain started, Sebastian grabbed a towel and cupped her entrance, “So does the baby! I’m right here! Now sit up and push it out!” 

“NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!”

Sebastian had never heard Ciel scream so loudly as she did when she birthed his firstborn child.

In one big, wet push, the baby came screaming into Sebastian’s waiting hands.

It shocked him and Ciel both.

Ciel was relieved it was over, Sebastian was relieved it had happened safely.

He hadn’t even had a chance to check for the cord.

“O-oh….o-oh……….I-I-I……..” The Phantomhive butler stammered, sitting dead still as he stared in awe at the squealing, squirming baby in front of him.

He had expected to spend the day talking to Ciel about feelings. Never did he expect to deliver their first born child.

He looked at the baby………….

Pink and perfect.

Complete with ten fingers, ten toes, and a healthy set of lungs, Sebastian felt tears sting his eyes as he admired his baby’s raven-black hair and deep, sapphire eyes.

“It’s a girl, Kitten.” Sebastian said softly.

Ciel took a breath in sharply.

“Sebastian, give her to me.” Ciel gasped.

How rude of him.

He had been so busy falling in love he almost forgot Ciel was there.

He quickly swaddled the baby in a towel and sat her on her mother’s naked chest.

Tears rolled down Ciel’s cheeks as the baby girl rooted and hungrily latched onto one of the bluenette’s pink nipples. “She’s perfect.” 

“We made this.” Sebastian purred, watching his little lover feed his newborn.

“I’m still having pain.” Ciel almost cut him off, an arm going to clutch at her belly.

Sebastian quickly grabbed a bowl beside the bed and moved between her legs. “It’s just the placenta coming. Nursing stimulates it, when you feel the urge, just give a few gentle pushes.”

—————————————————————

It was late evening now, and the snow blanketed all of the Phantomhive grounds.

Once Sebastian had helped Ciel deliver the afterbirth and clean up, cleaned the baby, and changed the sheets, he sat beside his precious kitten and their new baby.

The tiny baby girl had fallen asleep in Ciel’s arms and Sebastian purred as he watched them both.

“Why?” Sebastian asked quietly, looking at Ciel sadly.

Ciel returned his gaze.

“I……..I thought you may not want any children.” Ciel admitted softly.

“Have I ever said that?” Sebastian asked.

“No.” Ciel replied.

“Then why hide her from me? You spent the entire pregnancy alone and afraid. Bocchan, I am here so you don’t have to be alone and afraid.” Sebastian whispered. “Apparently you still don’t understand how much you mean to me.” 

It may have been Sebastian’s words or her hormones, but Ciel felt like she wanted to cry again and she clutched her baby closer.

“I……..I shouldn’t hold her. They’re…...they’re coming in the morning to take her.” The bluenette sniffed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her free hand.

“Who’s coming?” Sebastian scowled.

Nobody was taking his baby……....

Or his Ciel.

“The man from the adoption agency. I arranged for the baby to have a good home.” Ciel nodded, looking down at her daughter like she was trying to memorize her face.

“She has a good home, here, with us.” Sebastian scowled.

Ciel looked up and Sebastian continued. “Unless, of course, your feelings have changed, bocchan….”

“You know that I love you, Sebastian.” Ciel sighed. “But we can’t keep her. I can’t keep her. What will people say?” 

Sebastian cooed softly as the baby stetched in her sleep, his dark eyes flickering up to Ciel. “Perhaps it’s time for us to simply move on then, young master.”

Ciel blinked sleepily at Sebastian, not entirely sure what that meant. 

“Right now, it is time for you to rest.” Sebastian purred, kissing the top of Ciel’s head as he gently took the baby from her arms.

Time to rest…………

Ciel didn’t want to let her baby go, but she was overcome by exhaustion, the last thing she saw was Sebastian preparing a makeshift bassinet for his little girl to sleep in safely.

——————————————————————-

The next morning, the servants returned to Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian was waiting on them and swore them all to secrecy before they entered the house.

The man from the adoption agency never came.

Ciel didn’t know why, but Sebastian gave her a knowing, possessive smile.

It was really a matter of supply and demand.

Sebastian Michaelis’s baby was simply not available for adoption.

Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, And even Snake were all in shock at first, about the baby. But, all were happy to ooh and ahh over the little one, congratulating both of her parents.

Ciel had her revenge some time ago.

Now, Ciel also had her baby.

She had served her debt to society and now society would rise against her over one of the happiest occasions of her life.

Sebastian was right, it was time for them to move on.

——————————————————————-

“We’ll miss you so much, young master!” Finny cried. 

“Aye, everyday!” Mey-Rin sobbed as Sebastian loaded the carriage.

“We’ll miss you all too, but we can’t stay. The house is yours. Do with it as you will.” Ciel nodded to them, her baby girl squealing happily from her arms.

Several months had passed and now both mother and baby were strong enough to travel.

Sebastian had faked Ciel’s death, passing out mortuary announcements to all of those in her inner circle.

Of course, the servants knew the truth but they would never tell.

Not after everything Ciel and Sebastian had done for them.

As the carriage pulled away, Ciel said goodbye to her home and looked forward to her future with her mate and her daughter.

“Where will we go?” The bluenette asked Sebastian quietly.

“Anywhere you want, Kitten.” Sebastian smiled, the baby pulling at Ciel’s dress.

“I want to be in the countryside somewhere, in a warm and quiet place, where the sun shines. I want her to have a good life, with a happy house.” Ciel said, lowering her dress to let their daughter nurse.

Sebastian smiled at his mate.

No more revenge, no more dangers and traps, no more errands for the Queen.

Just Sebastian, his Ciel, and their daughter.

He couldn’t think of anything better.

Sebastian put a hand over his chest and nodded his head.

“Yes, my lady.”


End file.
